<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh you're mine by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912854">Oh you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), De-Aged Derek Hale, Dry Humping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magical Accidents, Memory Magic, Monster of the Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Kinktober<br/>Prompt: De-aged Derek x Spark Stiles - Dry humping</p>
<p>This wasn't how the spell was supposed to work, Derek was supposed to remember, not turn back into a teenager... again!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excuse me, but this was NOT what was supposed to happen. It wasn’t even the first time Stiles had used his spark to cast this spell! Nope, hell, he’d even used it on himself multiple times. What was supposed to happen was simple, it helped you remember more clearly the time indicated in the spell. Derek knew his mother had had to deal with the latest monster before when he was younger, he just didn’t remember exactly how she did it. So, the memory spell should have been just the ticket. Stiles did the spell, Derek remembered, and they went and saved the day, preferably without getting anyone killed in the process.</p>
<p>So why, was annoying arrogant teenage Derek standing in front of him instead of his boyfriend? Why? He didn’t want to deal with this version of Derek, not AGAIN! Last time had been bad enough with the way it had gone, namely the teenage werewolf giving Stiles the slip to run off to Kate. Kate. He could overlook being an arrogant little smartass, cause, let's face it, he was one too. He could overlook the fact that even without the extra height and muscle of his older self, Derek still had no problem manhandling Stiles and shoving him against walls whenever he wanted. Yep, he'd still not forgotten that Derek had given him the slip like that, for Kate, Kate who had been the one to regress him in the first place! Kate, who was even older than him the second time around, and stupid full-on creeper Kate as always. Nope, just no.</p>
<p>Stiles didn't want to deal with this again! </p>
<p>Really, for Stiles, this was so much worse because, the first time, they hadn't been dating, they hadn't even started hooking up. So now, he was staring at the painfully straight teenage Derek Hale, who had NO idea who Stiles was to the older version of him. Here teenage Derek was, glaring at him, admittedly not nearly as effective with his murder brows as HIS Derek, but still, the guy who was now technically younger than Stiles was, he sat there glaring at him. It wasn't like it was HIS fault this had happened... okay so maybe a little, but the spell had always worked before! Why not this time?!</p>
<p>Now they had to wait till Deaton got back to them.</p>
<p>Fantastic.</p>
<p>There was an upside, of sorts. In the meantime, they were able to take care of the monster, so there was that. Young Derek remembered what had happened with his mother it like it was yesterday, of course, he did. The stupid spell helped them exactly the way they needed it to, it just did it in the entirely wrong way. He was just supposed to remember his younger self, not become him.</p>
<p>Now, after cleaning up the mess after the monster fight, everyone went home. Well, almost everyone. Stiles was stuck at the loft, making sure Derek didn't do anything stupid like last time. When he'd complained to Scott, all he got was that look, the one that said, 'Well he's your boyfriend, not mine.' So unhelpful Scott, thanks. So, here Stiles was stick being the one babysitting the last person he wanted to be near right now.</p>
<p>Shower done, cleaned of the blood and grime from the fight, and dressed in some of the spare clothes that Stiles kept here for when he stayed, not that younger Derek cared enough to ask WHY Stiles kept spare clothes here, probably better that way. Explaining that the older you not only like to fuck guys but be fucked, not to mention his boyfriend was sitting right next to him, would probably make his brain explode. The guy had flirted enough with the girls in the pack to know he was so very straight thanks.</p>
<p>It didn't help that Stiles, despite all his arrogance, found teenage Derek just as attractive as his Derek, little less mature, but still. He was Derek. Look at him, sitting there all sprawled out on the couch like he owned the place, sure, he did, but that was beside the point, he didn't remember any of it. Though, Stiles did idly wonder if the younger teen could smell the fact that only the day before the spell Derek had fucked him right there into the couch cushions until he was boneless and covered in his cum.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't help but smirk at the thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad making young Derek's brain explode just to see the look on his face when he said it. Yea yea, he could be just as much an asshole as Derek, sue him. Okay so, maybe a large part of his annoyance at all of this was the fact that for the last week, he’d not only lost his boyfriend, his mate, just because he wasn’t a wolf didn’t mean he didn’t feel just as strongly for his sour wolf as he did him, and for the past week, he'd been watching this jock-wolf flirt with all the girls in the pack and not even looking at him outside of being a smug smartass.</p>
<p>Yea, so, Stiles was peeved. Peeved, and trying really hard not to look at Derek where he sat, fuck, peeved and horny okay. He hadn't had sex in over a week and how could he NOT look at Derek. No, this wasn't the Derek he was in love with, this Derek was an ass that hit on everything with boobs and an ass, argh. He hated that just being near him had him half hard in his pants.</p>
<p>"Wants some help with that?"</p>
<p>Oh, he could hear the smirk in Derek's voice when Stiles pointedly did not look over at him. Looking over to the TV instead, rolling his eyes at the entire situation,</p>
<p>"With what?"</p>
<p>Choosing to completely ignore Derek who stirs beside him, refusing to look to him as he felt the cushions of the couch shift with the younger teens movements,</p>
<p>"With this."</p>
<p>Considering he had refused to look, he didn't see him reaching towards him. Derek was cupping his dick and squeezing him through his jeans which completely ruined his need to ignore him, the groan at the feel of his hand was completely automatic. Looking to Derek now, the assholes face all smug with that smirk as he squeezed again before climbing over Stiles, shifting him bodily, pushing him back on the could til he was practically laying over him, his clothed dick flush against Stiles. Rocking his hips against Stiles drew a growl as the younger teens eyes flashing bright blue and Stiles found himself acting without thinking as his hands were against Derek's ass pulling him against him again with a moan.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're mine aren't you?"</p>
<p>No that wasn't a question Stiles was going to answer mister jock-wolf, not that he could with the way Derek just bared his teeth in a wolfish grin as he ground his hips against Stiles harder this time drawing a needy whimper from his mate beneath him.</p>
<p>He hated how smug Derek was as his lips greedily came to Stiles’, it was all teeth and tongues in the kiss as their hips shifted, pressing rubbing through the rough material, so much, and not enough,</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck please Der, please."</p>
<p>He needed more, hands pulling him against him til Derek was shifting and shoving his thigh between Stiles' legs to shift the angle and grinding their hips together harder, again and again. Stiles was moaning his name as his body shuddered, cumming in his pants with Derek following with a snarl, hands gripping Stiles’ biceps strong enough to bruise.</p>
<p>Relaxing, slightly breathless until,</p>
<p>"Oh, you're mine."</p>
<p>Fuck, look up to Derek as the werewolf looked down at him, their cum was soaking into the boxers, Deaton better get back in touch with him soon before he punches his boyfriend's smug teenage face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep the prompts coming!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082">Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>